Love is Smash
by Suki Mato
Summary: A different view on Chrislma's "Smash Generation". Interested in knowing what would have happened if the Slash Elite had never attacked, Suki sets out on her first job as a Chronicler. Love sprouts, parties happen, toys get kidnapped, and red roses grow.


Love is Smash

by

Suki-FairyLove

The story henceforth is copyright to me, it belongs to me, however, none of the characters that you will be seeing do not belong to me.

The Smashers, every last one of them, belong to their respectful, rich owners.

However. Every other character you will be seeing belongs to the creative Chrislma. I do hope that I am using your characters wisely and properly. Thank you again for allowing my usage of your amazing fan characters.

Smash Generation, its characters, storyline, and the world of Fainfictyon is © Chrislma and Autobot Axann

I hereby state, that every single bit of information on the Aethour/Aethoureiss characters that I am using here is obtained information from the official Smash Generation wiki, which can be accessed through Chrislma's profile (her homepage is the wiki)

The only character that belongs to me is Suki.

Now that all the disclaimer information is out of the way, let's start, shall we?

~*~

April 3, 2010, World of Fainfictyon

~*~

"Here you are, Suki!" a small Hylian girl chirped, handing a Shinx with a pink bandana a piece of paper. The Shinx held the paper in her mouth. "The authorization you need in order to do your chronicling! I hope you really enjoy it."

The Shinx placed the paper on the ground, blushing a bit. She shuffled a paw on the ground shyly. "Well... y-you know... I-I've always w-wanted to be a Chronicler... like... like you guys..."

The Hylian, a soft auburn haired girl with bright blue eyes was named Chrislma. She was a creature called an "Aethoureiss", as was the Shinx before her. Wearing an elegant blue dress and a pink bandana tied around her neck, she was one of the best.

Beside her stood a tall, quiet Rito. She had short, cropped brown hair, and red eyes piercing through the very soul of the Shinx. She wore a traditional purple Rito dress, a red apron over it. This was Axann. She gave the Shinx a small smile - almost a reassuring one.

The Shinx - the poor thing - was trembling. Her name was Suki.

Chrislma giggled. "Well, good luck on your first job!"

"T-Thanks..." Suki stuttered, picking up the paper in her mouth again and rushing out of the room before embarrassment took over.

~*~

The World of Fainfictyon was a big one. There were many continents, and many cities, along with many types of people. The Aethours, and the female counterparts Aethoureisses, had no true form, so they took one that they liked.

The place in Fainfictyon that we will be visiting is called "The Hub", a large, stacked building with many passages and bridges, stairs and ladders connecting all the different buildings. This was where it all happened - where every single story was watched, chronicled, and published. Suki sprinted through the halls with the paper in her mouth, seeming small among the Viera, Humans, Elves and Witches. She passed by a Giga Bowser look alike, whom she recognized as Telemachus. She stopped to give him a curious stare, as he was gazing into a crystal ball machine, probably checking up on his current project. Blinking, Suki turned towards her destination and started running again.

Along the way, she passed by two girls that appeared to be related, both with butterfly wings - one a brunette with glasses and a little taller, the other short and with pink hair. They wore simple clothing in pastel colors, and appeared to be giggling over something they were seeing in their crystal ball. Suki glanced at them along the way, racing by. She had heard of them - they were friends of Chrislma named Nirani (the older one), and Nira (the younger one). It was common knowledge that Nirani and Elijah, Lord Efefdoutnet's Time Keeper, were even closer friends.

Finally, Suki reached her destination, a big black door with a giant "E" in gold molded into its wood. This was the entrance to the office of Lord Efefdoutnet, the unseeable, all mighty God of the World of Fainfictyon.

Shyly, Suki tapped on it.

"**You may come in,**" stated boldly a voice from behind the door.

Eerily, the door opened on its own, allowing Suki passage inside.

"**Ah, Suki. The newcomer,**" the voice boomed again. There was a slight chuckle. "**You must be here with the paper that Axann and Chrislma signed, correct?**"

Suki nodded, approaching the large desk before her. She placed the paper on the ground, therefore, freeing her mouth.

"Um, yes sir," Suki answered. "I wished to change a little something, and see what happens if it had never occurred."

"**You are speaking of the Slash Elite attack on the Super Smash Generations tournament, happening in the year of 2009,**" Lord Efefdoutnet concluded, as the paper before the Shinx disappeared. "**As long as that is the only thing you change, you may proceed. I will, of course, interrupt you if you intend to change something else.**"

"O-Of course, sir," Suki stuttered.

Something told Suki that Lord Efefdoutnet had smiled. "**You are free to start your little project. I will be sending Keish there to help you. Shall your chronicling be good and successful.**"

That was a good luck passage, 'Shall your chronicling be good and successful'. It made Suki feel much better about her idea, and it filled her with happiness that she could have exploded.

"T-Thank you, sir!"

~*~

Unknown month and date, 2009, Smash Stadium

~*~

"**A challenge has been made!! Captain Falcon is going up against Shaun of the Smash Generation! All Smashers in Smashville please report to the stadium!**" boomed a loud voice through a loudspeaker.

Suki looked up from where she had teleported. She was in the middle of Smashville, a well known town in the world of Sedaindo. Happily, she looked around as she watched Smashers of all kinds walk past her, heading towards the stadium.

Link, Ike, Marth, Pit... it was a fangirl's dream place to be!!!

Shaking the thoughts out of her head, she directed her attention to the current subjects at hand.

The Smash Generation themselves. They were a group of thirty-three people in general, but only twenty-one of them were attending the tournament as participants. Suki noticed Dakota, future daughter of Snake and Samus, wearing her black form-fitting suit and the green Smash Sash around her forehead, keeping her bangs out of her face. She was currently talking to K.K., another contestant.

"It's no surprise that Captain Falcon and Shaun are having the first fight," Dakota said with a chuckle to the dog as they walked past the Shinx. "We all bet on it."

"Really? And what made you think that, anyways?" K.K. asked as he fixed his guitar.

The two entered the stadium together and heading for the rails on one of the higher floors.

"Trust me - if Captain Falcon and Shaun don't get along in the year 2029, would they really get along in 2009?" Dakota asked with a laugh as she closed her eyes.

K.K. blinked in understanding. "Well, that makes sense... Were you there? What happened?"

The two reached the rails and stood beside Link and Zelda, both patiently waiting for the fight to start.

Dakota's expression changed immediately. "Oh, trust me... I was just standing around with Cain and Shaun, and out of nowhere, Captain Falcon appeared. He spotted Cain and he gained this really stupid look on his face. So, he approached her, and everything, and Shaun got all defensive because he's her protector. So, 'Captain' Falcon got all angry that Shaun was interfering with his flirt fest, and challenged him. Poor Cain..." At those words, Dakota looked at the blank stage in the middle of the stadium. "He's like... _40_ in our time."

"Man..." K.K. breathed in disbelief. He turned around to see that Marth and Ike were approaching. "Ike! I thought you left already."

"Not yet," Ike explained. "I leave firth thing in the morning tomorrow."

His words caused Link, Zelda and Dakota to turn around. Zelda gave Ike a smile while Link nodded briefly as a hello. Dakota waved as well, probably just to be nice, before turning back to the stage, her mind having an epiphany at that moment.

"And, come to think of it, he once crashed his car into my house! Mom must have chased him to Timbuktu... He's damn near stupid is what he is, and he's full of crap, too..."

Zelda decided to ignore Dakota, replying to Ike instead. "At least you have an idea of what's wrong with you... We've yet to hear anything." Beside her, Link turned back to the empty stage with a grunt.

Ike and Marth moved in between Dakota (still ranting) and Zelda. Ike turned to her, surprise evident. "He still has no idea?"

"Either he does, and he's not telling us, or he seriously doesn't know," Zelda answered with a smile.

Ike shook his head in disappointment towards the doctor. "Damn that doctor..."

~*~

Suki was passing by Doctor Mario around this point, just seeing him sneeze.

She watched as he curiously looked around for a brief minute, before reclining in his chair some more. Suki slowly approached, hiding underneath it.

From what she could see, Mewtwo was sitting next to him, almost hovering in his chair. On the other side, she could see Master Hand and Crazy Hand talking amongst themselves. Remembering the words of _Smash Generation_, she concluded that they were talking about which stage it would be, and which items would be turned on.

"**We should probably have just Smash Balls,**" Master Hand offered.

"**I like the Smart Bombs!**" Crazy Hand suggested.

~*~

Dakota appeared completely bored as she leaned over the rails, staring at the blank stage. "You have _got _to be kidding me..."

"What's wrong, Dakota?" K.K. asked her.

Dakota spazzed out completely. "They're taking too long, that's what!"

~*~

"**Agreed,**" decided Master Hand, before finally turning towards the stadium. Suki became excited. "**Attention, Smashers, new and old! The first battle of the Generations tournament shall now commence! The battle is Captain Falcon vs. Shaun of the Smash Generation! I wish the fighters the best of luck.**" He moved back to his spot, getting ready to watch the fight.

Crazy Hand suddenly had a bag of popcorn. He gestured some towards Doctor Mario and Mewtwo. "**Popcorn?**"

Suki could barely contain her excitement from underneath Doctor Mario's chair. It was at this very point of the story that she was hooked - this amazing fight between Captain Falcon and Shaun Greil. It was at this point, that she knew she wanted to be a Chronicler.

~*~

Cheers ran through the stands as two fighters stepped out onto the still bland field. Dakota allowed a small smile to come onto her face as she eyed her best friend. Link eyed the scene carefully, noticing something.

"The kid looks like you, Ike," he stated, turning towards the blue haired mercenary.

Ike looked down onto the stage.

~*~

Suki could see Shaun from where she was pretty clearly, too. She smiled as she took in his appearance.

Shaun almost always wore that blue cloak - it was tattered and worn, but she guessed it was his favorite. Underneath that, he wore a black shirt and the pants were blue, sometimes he switched them for beige. A brown belt was done up around his waist, which was thin, and a grey sash matching Dakota's was tied around his head. He had blue hair that grew at odd angles making it naturally spiky, and some strands blocked his ears from the world. The thing Suki loved most about him was the massive sword that hung on his back. His blue eyes were also attractive.

_He's the spitting image of his father,_ Suki concluded with a fangirly grin.

~*~

"How?" Zelda asked everyone she was with. "You're the last of your family besides your sister..."

"We're from 2029. You're gonna find someone who looks like you," Dakota said with a smile, spilling the beans like no tomorrow, "Unless your Kiba, or someone we've never met, but that's not the point I'm trying to make here!"

"So, you're the kids of the Veteran Smashers?" K.K. asked, unsure if he wanted an answer.

"Maybe," Dakota teased. She then placed her hands on the rails, leaned forward so far that her feet lifted of the ground, and screamed, "KICK HIS ASS, SHAUN!"

She saw Shaun look up at her and answering with a plain, brief wave before turning back to his opponent.

~*~

"**Competitors! The stage has been picked: Battlefield, circa 2029!**" Master Hand announced to everyone.

_And that's the stage that Dakota recognized as one she found on before, _Suki remembered. _Crazy Hand designed it! The stage is metallic and stone based, aerial, but it has a top and bottom, with levitating, pass through platforms floating in between them. It also has a tendency to randomly flip! _She smiled as she recounted the information in her head. _Now, if only I could get that popcorn..._

~*~

**BEGIN!**

Captain Falcon used his famous punch, only to have Shaun jump onto the platform above them. To respond, Falcon used his Raptor Boost, moving up to hit the boy. That attack hit Shaun, but it didn't do much.

Confident, Captain Falcon decided to taunt. "Show me your moves!"

~*~

_Lame,_ Suki commented in her head.

"**Oh no! Falcon taunted! It seems he's being really cocky today folks!**" Crazy Hand announced.

"**Well, I don't know about you, Crazy, but Shaun doesn't seem to really care...**"

True enough, Suki spied Shaun just sighing and shaking his head.

~*~

"Oh, damn..." Ike breathed as he and the others watched the battle. "This is going way over your friend's head..."

"What makes you say that?" Dakota asked, a sly smile on her face. "Shaun's just taking his sweet time, that's all! Give him a minute or two, you'll see. If he doesn't kill Captain Falcon, he'll kill him in his sleep."

~*~

"Come on!" Captain Falcon used his Falcon Kick, Shaun jumped back to dodge it.

"**It seems to me that Shaun is more of a defensive player! He hasn't attacked Captain Falcon once in this entire battle so far!**" Master Hand conducted.

Shaun was also being quiet, and his hand was grasped tightly on the handle of his sword, which was still hanging off his back. He had a plan, and he wasn't afraid to use it. Captain Falcon decided it was time for 'The' punch again, but this time, Shaun released his sword, and used it to deflect the attack completely.

"**Whoa! That was unexpected! I think we're going to be seeing more blood and gore!**" Crazy Hand laughed hysterically.

And then the stage flipped upside down.

~*~

From where Suki was, she could hear K.K., Ike and Zelda's surprised yells, as well as couple other of the Smashers. Doctor Mario was so surprised dropped a few kernels of popcorn, which she gladly snatched.

Looking back at the fight, she saw just in time that Falcon had used his Falcon Kick, which hit Shaun, but because of the weight of his sword, he didn't fall off the stage.

"**Too bad for Captain Falcon, it appears that Shaun is more in the heavyweight class than he anticipated. If Shaun were a lightweight, that hit would have knocked him off his feet!**" Master Hand explained.

_And it would have probably ended the match,_ Suki concluded in her head.

"**Oh! A Smash Ball appeared! Who's going to get it?**" Crazy Hand asked.

~*~

"Huh? What's that glowing ball thingy that's flying around?" Dakota asked in confusion.

"A Smash Ball," Zelda explained kindly. "It allows a Smasher to use their Final Smash. For example, mine is Light Arrow, and Ike's is Great Aether."

"You don't have it?" Marth asked in English, as he commonly spoke Japanese.

Dakota gained the infamous Samus Glare as she turned to him. "No. For some reason, most of the items disappeared before we became Smashers."

"Huh...."

"KID! GET THAT ITEM!" Ike hollered towards the stage.

"YEAH! LISTEN TO HIM! HE KNOWS WHAT HE'S DOING!" Dakota yelled as well, before adding quietly, "I think..."

~*~

Suki quietly cheered Shaun on as she watched him react to the advice, attacking the Smash Ball and gaining the power just seconds before Falcon could.

_Yeah, Falcon, you're screwed... _Suki chuckled evilly to herself.

"GO GET HIM, SHAUN! TEACH HIM A LESSON!" Dakota yelled. Suki couldn't believe she could hear Dakota from where she was.

"SHUT UP!" Shaun yelled back.

"**Holy crap! Shaun said something!**" Crazy Hand exclaimed in surprise.

Shaun dashed towards Falcon, unleashing his Final Smash. "_**Eruption!**_"

"**Holy crap! Shaun said something again! ... Oh, wait... that's just his Final Smash... That doesn't count.**"

Suki watched in excitement as she saw Falcon become shrouded in red flames, a sword, possibly two, coming at him from all angles, hitting him. Suki couldn't even see Shaun in all the excitement.

At the end of the Final Smash, Falcon found himself thrown right off the stage.

"**GAME!**" Master Hand announced once Captain Falcon twinkled away.

_Wonder where he went? _Suki pondered as she scampered away.

~*~

Meanwhile, Dakota was stressing over the fact that she was told to 'Shut up.'

~*~

Suki had waited all night for this time to come. The stadium was filled with people anticipating the first official match of the Generations Tournament, and Suki couldn't wait for it, either. The Veterans all stood on the stage together, Ike not present. Roars of "yeahs!" and "boos!" ran through the stands. Master Hand was replaced by a small, thin hand wearing a white glove, Crazy Hand next to her.

_Little Hand,_ Suki thought in realization. _That's Little Hand!_

"**Attention, all Smashers and fans! My name is Little Hand, and I am currently replacing the Master Hand for this tournament while he is away. Ike Greil, Zelda Hyrule, Link Hylia, Samus Aran, Seth, and Jigglypuff are currently suspended until further notice, each for medical purposes!**"

Suki flinched from the amount of boos that sounded through the stadium as she spotted Samus shifting in embarrassment. She noticed the Link moved as if he had grunted and Marth turning to him. There was a space where Ike was supposed to be. Looking up at Little Hand and Crazy Hand, she saw Little appearing nervous, but Crazy urging her on.

"**Um... Also, please welcome our newcomers for this tournament!**" she announced, sounding still a little unsure.

_Yes!_ Suki cheered quietly, moving closer.

"**He's not as big, he's not as bold, but this bad Koopa is just as bas as his father! Please welcome, Bowser Jr!**"

Bowser Jr arrived from the shadows of the stadium, waving to his new fans. Suki spotted his famous paintbrush somehow hanging off his shell.

"**He's Sonic's little co-pilot, little golden boy and he's a technical wizard to boot! Please welcome, from the country of Mobius, the great Miles "Tails" Prower!**"

Tails hovered over the stadium, having jumped down from a blue plane that flew by. He slowly hovered using his twin tails, landing on the ground safely. He rushed over to Sonic and they shook each other's hands.

Suki moved closer in order to hear the words she already memorized.

"Great to have you here, Tails!" Sonic said with a laugh.

But this time, there was something new. "I'm so glad I made it in, Sonic! I can't wait to have my first fight!"

"**Don't be shocked by her small size, this little imp is as much of a powerhouse as she is fast! She's our own Twilight Princess; Please put your hands together for Midna!**"

Suki turned to see Midna come in through a Twilight portal, in her imp form. Understandably, Link, Zelda and Ganondorf were relatively surprised by her sudden appearance. Looking up, Suki spied two of the Smash Generation (blonds, and noticeably Hylian, as she noted) appear confused.

"**They're the perfect sibling duo to fight against! He uses a lance, she a rapier. They're the prince and princess of the land of Renais. Please welcome Ephraim and Eirika!**"

Suki, having lost interest now as she approached the Smash Generation slowly, listened only to what the Hand had to say. She wanted to get closer to the two Hylians.

_Did Axann and Chrislma not notice? _Suki wondered.

"**She's Fox's most important treasure, a magical telepath and the newest of the Star Fox team. Don't go easy on her - she clearly won't on you. Please welcome Krystal!**"

Suki spied one of the Lylatians of the Smash Generation grunting in annoyance as she continued to creep closer to them.

_I don't have that much time... there's only four more announcements to make before they start introducing the Smash Generation!_ Suki thought in a panic.

"**The next member of the Star Fox team. The communications expert, hell, he even chatted with Snake once! He's as slippy as he is a toad, please welcome Slippy Toad!**"

"That was so lame!" Suki heard one of the Smash Generation members complain.

"Aw, she's probably running out of material," chuckled Dakota. She turned to Shaun. "What do you think?"

"Lame," Shaun said with a grunt.

Dakota appeared rejected as she looked away. "Fine. Whatever you say."

_Finally!_ Suki thought with a sprint in her step. She crept in between two of the members in order to see the rest of the show.

"**We have enough Pokemon, but we can't have enough trainers! She's as dangerous as she is pretty; please welcome the Pokemon Coordinator, Sapphire!**"

Suki watched as Sapphire arrived through running into the stadium on her Blaziken, racing right down next to Red. They traded a few words before Little Hand continued.

"You know, it's weird to see her not rotting right in front of our eyes, you know that?" Suki heard Dakota mention.

"Now that you mention it..."

"Hey, yeah!"

"Weird."

"**You asked for him, and you got him. Sad thing is, he didn't want to play our music. Despite all that, he's dangerous as he is amazing at music - please welcome Smashville's own K.K. Slider!**"

"WOO! K.K.!" Dakota cheered as they all watched K.K. depart the Animal Crossing train and trotting calmly down the stage to stand next to Marth.

"**The last of our newcomers - at least until Seth heals - is this one. He's a hot head, Sonic's self-proclaimed rival, and thinks he's as strong as he is hot. Put your hands together for Knuckles!**"

As Suki watched Knuckles arrive dashing from somewhere above the stadium, she came to a conclusion.

_Someone must have written those lines for her - they don't quite match what she says usually..._

"**Alright, now this is going to take awhile!**"

Suki jumped as out of nowhere, another little hand came out of nowhere next to Little.

_Oh no..._

"**Hello, I am Nutjob Hand, Little's brother! I am going to introduce to you the GENERATIONS!**"

"You know what's really annoying?" Dakota asked Shaun. Before he could even answer, she answered. "The fact that he's the one that named us the 'Smash Generation' and he constantly gets the name wrong."

"**First up - he may be a plumber in training, but he's no pushover and loves a good fight! His name is Justin!**"

"That's my cue," said a voice. Not too long after, Suki saw Justin appear through a portal pipe, his blonde hair swaying in the wind and his blue jeans and red shirt appearing completely clean. Around his neck was a Smash Sash.

"**Second, he's Justin's little cousin, but don't get him mixed up with a Ghostbuster - he uses those things as weapons! Welcome Aaron!**"

"Why am I always second?" mumbled a voice before another portal pipe arrived. Suki guessed that Aaron wanted to show off a bit, as a few ghosts came pouring out of the pipe, a brunette arriving with them, wearing a green shirt instead of a red one. Around his left arm was a Smash Sash.

Suki could hear Luigi scream in terror, as she watched Aaron cackle so hard that he fell over.

"**So we have another Koopa? You can't have enough! This guy loves a good night of doing graffiti and playing with his friends! Here's BJ!**"

"Argh.... that was only once..." growled a voice before a Koopa roughly the size of Bowser crashed through a random brick wall, roaring menacingly. That is.... until he eyed Justin and Aaron who waved casually. Around one of his horns was his Smash Sash - tied in a bow.

"**You may have seen him fight yesterday. He killed Captain Falcon to the point of almost needing a full body cast! He's rude, blunt, and rather truthful with his words! Here's Shaun!**"

"Hmph." Suki heard Shaun grunt, before she watched him step down the stairs and gripping his sword, twirling it once in his hand casually before placing it back where it belonged.

"'Truthful with his words' my ass," Dakota said with slight annoyance to the girl beside her. "He lies to his dad all the time."

"**So his father isn't a Smasher anymore? That doesn't matter at all! He's a prince, very noble, and doesn't care for being careful! Here's Johan!**"

"It's 'yohan'... not 'joe-hawn'..."

Suki almost got stepped on as Johan decided he was going to be a stuntman and jump from where they were. Landing on his feet, he took out his sword, and it glinted in the light, nearly blinding Suki as she watched. His red hair and his bright green eyes glowed, and his Smash Sash was tied around his head in order to keep his hair out of his face. His red armor was shining.

"Show off..." someone muttered.

"**She's a little crazy and on the awkward side a little, but she has artillery that you don't want to face! She's special in the ways of the fighting style that she uses - completely perfected, we assure you! Here's Dakota!**"

"FRIGGING EFFING FINALLY." Dakota exclaimed as she jumped down, did a somersault in the air, and took out a box. Getting underneath it, she caused the box to turn over, revealing that it was empty! Another box popped out of nowhere beside Johan. From that one, Dakota revealed herself, deserving a loud applause.

"**Are you tired of Pokemon being in the tournament, yet? I can tell you that I am! But the sad thing is, you can never have enough, especially when they're so cute! Like this aura user, Riolu!**"

A female riolu appeared next to Suki, turning to her and smiling at her cheerfully before jumping down onto the stadium below them. Suki watched as the Riolu happily reached out towards the crowd before racing over to Dakota, who took out a Smash Sash and tied it around the Riolu's head.

"**Next up, we have a strange Smash Generation. He's a fox - raised by a wolf. He's a strong telepath, the kind you don't want to face. He's probably almost as rude as Shaun. Here's Todd!**"

Suki didn't even get to see Todd before he poofed directly into the middle of the stage, a staff similar in appearance to Krystal's tight in his hand. He had dark beady eyes, his brown fur bearing a small amount of blue streaks. His clothes were ragged and in need of a good wash, and his Smash Sash was tied around his staff. He didn't do anything, just stood there until he decided it was time to step over to his group, waving only at Dakota and Shaun.

"**Next up, we have a racer! Just like Captain! The only difference? Shaun hasn't tried to kill him yet! Here's street racer Ensign!**"

"I'll go get my White Eagle!"

Not five seconds later, the White Eagle crashed right into the stage, ejecting Ensign right out. He wore a bright green racing suit and his blonde hair puffed out, his dark brown eyes looking at everyone from behind his goggles. His Smash Sash was tied around his wrist and he saluted everyone before heading to his friends, smiling at Dakota suggestively.

Dakota responded with punching him in the face.

"**This next one might surprise you., He's a Gerudo from the Gerudo desert, one of only two males to be born in that race! I'm not going to ruin anything, so I'll just announce him. Here's Gavin!**"

"I'll see you down there, Rinku, Zel," Gavin announced.

"Got it," said a male voice.

From out of the shadows next to Dakota, Gavin stepped out, scaring her. His was not green, but a deep tan. His eyes were a sickly yellow, and was dressed similar to Ganondorf. His Smash Sash was tightly tied around his right leg.

"**It's time to produce another set of siblings! They don't fight side by side often, but they can be quite dangerous when provoked! He's Rinku, she's Zel! Here are the siblings of Hyrule!**"

"Let's go, Zel."

Stepping out of a Twilight portal, two Hylians stepped out. Rinku, who had bright blonde hair with his ears sticking out, blinked his blue ocean eyes. His green clothing was similar to Link's and it was clear that he ditched the hat. His Smash Sash was tied around his head.

Zel, meanwhile, had brown hair that was clearly dyed. Her blue eyes were staring endlessly forward. Her way of dress was similar to Sheik's, but there was a skirt added to it. Her Smash Sash was tied around her neck in a way that blocked out the lower part of her face.

_It's clear that her hair is dyed,_ Suki thought with a smile, _her hair is blonde originally since she's able to switch places with her brother._

"Where's Maven?" asked a voice.

"He didn't want to come, remember?" answered another.

"**He's an angel from Angel Land, a soldier made for defending his Goddess, Palutena! He fights with a lance, and speaks in the third person a lot! Put your hands together for Lance!**"

"Lance can't wait to start, Lance awaits you all!" stated Lance, as he flew up into the air, a lance tied to his back and a large grin on his face. He had a mop top of brown hair, and his deep cerulean eyes gazed around with pleasure. Strangely, his beige toga didn't sway in the wind while he was flying, but when he landed on the stage, it began to move softly with the wind, revealing his Smash Sash as his belt.

"**And yet another sibling duo... man am I getting tired of these... from the land of Renais... again... Oh what the hell? Here's Aden - the male - and Aine - the girl!**"

"For the last time, it's pronounced 'ai-neh'..." muttered Aine before she appeared on the stage next to her brother.

Aden was the blue haired male spotted by the crowd, his armor similar to Ephraim's and his Smash Sash acting like a scarf. He had a lance tied to his back. Aine, with her red hair, bore armor more similar to Eirika's. Her Smash Sash was tied around her right arm, and she had a broadsword at her side. The two turned around heading to their friends as Aden waved to Shaun, who meanly did not wave back.

"Okay, I'm next, right?"

"**She's deadly, feisty, killer, and flamey - here's the best friend... possibly... of Shaun! She's the reason we had a surprise fight yesterday! This Princess is no princess... she's deadly and you don't want to mess with her! Here's Cain!**"

"'FLAMEY?!' I'll show you FLAMEY you oversized cooking glove!" shouted Cain as she jumped down onto the ground, taking two swords and swinging them around skillfully. Wearing deep blue armor and blue clothing, blue was clearly her theme, going with her short blue hair, the theme breaking at her green eyes staring everyone down. She sheathed her swords, obviously calming down, and moved to stand next to Shaun.

_Yikes... _Suki thought as she was hiding underneath one of the Smash Generation that hadn't been introduced yet.

"**Here's another Pokemon Trainer, though he's more of a junior than anything else! Don't scare him, though... he's a little jumpy. Here's Lukas!**"

A Fearow was summoned before Suki, as her protection leapt onto it. Lukas, with his white hair and blue eyes, flew down to the stadium below. Wearing a black outfit and a white sash across his forehead, Lukas recalled his Fearow as he landed on the ground. His Smash Sash was tied around the strap of his one-strapped backpack. He bowed, releasing his other two Pokemon - a Grovyle and a Gardevoir. The two Pokemon bowed before he recalled them.

"Why did Lukas dye his hair? Didn't want to be associated with his thief mother?" pondered a she-fox Smash Generation member to a wolf next to her.

"I think that was his stupid reason... Change of name, too. What a twit..."

"**She's feisty and tricky - sly like a fox! She's here searching for her brother! Here's Vixen!**"

"Oh, that's me. See yeah, Kiba," stated the she-fox, before she jumped down, revealing her blue fur with a few brown streaks. She was dressed in similar clothing to Falco's, but clearly, she had Fox's spirit. Her Smash Sash was more like a ribbon, tied to keep her blue fur out of her face.

"She's showing off again," muttered 'Kiba' to the blob next to him.

"Let her."

"**He's a star warrior, just like Kirby and Meta Knight! However... he's not as strong as them, but he wishes he was! He's got the heart to prove it! Here's Tad!**"

The blob jumped down without a word, appearing to come from the shadows when he finally arrived on the stage. He was blue, and had a sword like Meta Knight's, but he had no armor or special cape. He did, however, have his Smash Sash tied around his head. His eyes, a deep red, gazed at everyone around him.

"He doesn't seem too happy..." muttered 'Kiba' to a two little kids next to him.

"Aw, his dad promised an awesome move the other day and then Dakota pressured him into this," said a small, squeaky male voice. "He's just mad."

"**Don't mess with this bad wolf, for he's Todd's older brother! He will fight no matter what the causes!" Here's Kiba!**"

"Woo hoo!" exclaimed 'Kiba' as he jumped down excitedly, dressed similarly to Fox, but in black. His Smash Sash was tied around his wrist, and his claws were out of his paws. He was surprisingly thin, and his boots clearly were worn and in need of repair.

"Show off," mumbled to two kids.

"**A yoshi from Yoshi Island, this yoshi can spit out bubbles! Hence... her name. Here's Bubbles the Yoshi!**"

An egg zoomed past Suki, surprising her and landing on the ground below, smashing into tiny pieces and causing Bubbles to fall over. Silence met her entrance, unlike every other time. In desperation, Bubbles spit out bubbles from her mouth, resulting in roars of applause, causing her to jump in excitement.

"**These two aren't fighting... but they're so cute I couldn't resist! She's Pear, the sister of Justin and single-handedly tamed BJ! He's Riley, the brother of Dakota and loves to kick Ensign! Here they are!**"

"YES!" exclaimed the two kids, as they jumped down.

The girl, dressed in a pink dress similar to Peach's, slowly lowered down using an umbrella. Landing gracefully on the ground, her brown hair blew in the wind. Her blue eyes hid laughter. Closing her umbrella, she laughed.

The boy, on the other hand, vanished similar to his sister and appeared via box. He wore similar clothing to Ness and Lucas - wearing a blue and black striped Tshirt and brown shorts. His hair was blonde, and his eyes were brown. He gave the crowd a peace sign.

Suki ran quickly to be closer to the action, listening closely to the words that were now being announced.

"**Please keep in mind that these Smash Generation kids are from the year 2029, so please help them if they can't figure out the microwave. On a better note... LET THE OPENING CEREMONY BEGIN!!**" Crazy Hand announced with a scream. "**We'll start with the first battle of the season - Mario vs. Luigi! Will the two competitors please stay on the stage while the remaining Smashers head to the stands? I'm so excited!**"

Cries, cheers, whoops, boos, and roars sounded from all sides of Suki as she raced to get the best spot in the house. She knew exactly where that was - Crazy Hand's spot.

~*~

Dakota grasped the bars tightly, anticipating the battle. Behind her, Marth and K.K. approached.

K.K. smiled at her. "What are you so nervous about?"

She smiled at him. "This will be the first time I will see Mario and Luigi fight. I may know them, but they retired shortly before I turned ten. I'm so excited but I am so nervous!"

Shaun stepped over, getting lots of glares and smiles but ignoring them. Stopping next to Dakota, he leaned over he bars, eyeing the two brothers on the stage.

"Do you know Mario and Luigi, Shaun?" K.K. asked calmly.

Shaun shook his head, deciding to be quiet. Marth was skeptical about the answer, but didn't say anything.

"Shaun's quite new. We found him in Gritzy Desert while we were traveling around!" Dakota explained, the smile brighter. "He was like, dead there. It was so weird. Cain, being the loving, caring person that she is, helped him... and then he decided he would never leave."

With a warning tone, Shaun said, "Shut up, Dakota."

True to the words, Dakota did.

~*~

Suki was once again underneath Doctor Mario's chair, anticipating the fight.

"**And folks, here we go! The first battle of the season: Mario vs. Luigi! Who will win? Who will lose? I don't know! I'm so excited! I'm spinning in my chair!**" Crazy Hand said excitedly.

Just be sure, Suki glanced over....

... and true enough, Crazy Hand _was_ spinning in his chair.

"**Hands can spin in chairs?!**" Little Hand asked in surprise.

"**I guess so, because he's doing it,**" Nutjob Hand replied with a chuckle.

Suki glanced back the stage.

~*~

On the stage, Mario and Luigi glared at each other, sweat fell from their foreheads equally. Small beads of sweat landed on the ground. They were ready.

They were waiting.


End file.
